


The Valuables Drawer

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Now, I have here a watch which has recently come into my possession."</i> (SIGN)</p>
<p><i>"Your cheque-book is locked in my drawer, and you have not asked for the key."</i> (DANC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valuables Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2016 Prompt at [Holmes Minor](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/) on LJ: _Small and Confined Spaces (for example, Broom Cupboards)_.
> 
> * * *

On the other side of the lock, Fifty Guinea Watch heard the sound of the key being turned and then the sound of retreating steps.

“Hello! Welcome to The Valuables Drawer!” 

Fifty Guinea Watch about-faced and saw a chequebook flapping excitedly over towards him. 

“I’m Cox and Co. Chequebook!” This chequebook pointed to another. “And that’s Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook!”

Cox and Co. Chequebook began gesturing to even more inhabitants of the drawer.

“And that’s Grandmama’s Diamond Brooch… That’s Emergency Five Pound Note… That’s Bespoke Handcuffs…”

“Yes, yes!” snapped Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook. “We can get through all the introductions later.”

He flapped up to the watch. 

“First…” His pages quivered. “...tell us what the news is from the outside world!”

“Oh,” said Fifty Guinea Watch. He looked thoughtful. “Right. Well…”

“We’re shut up in here for weeks on end, you see,” said Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook. “Sometimes months!”

The watch looked up. “Good heavens. That’s awf—”

But Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook was just getting into his stride. “All of us only taken out occasionally and then stuffed back in!”

“I see.” Fifty Guinea Watch looked round at everyone sympathetically.

“With never any hope of escape from our prison!” said Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook.

“Er…” The watch’s attention had been caught by a particular drawer tenant.

“Doomed!” said Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook. “Doomed to stay in this drawer—for all eternity!”

“But...” said Fifty Guinea Watch. He indicated politely with his big hand. “Isn’t one of your fellow tenants... First-Class, Up-To-Date Lockpicks..?” 

“What?” 

Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook stared at the watch.

He turned and stared at the lockpicks.

He stared back at the watch.

“Oh, for…”

He turned to the lockpicks.

“Picky, old girl, we’re breaking out! Come and do your stuff!”

 

The drawer had been unlocked, and opened just a crack. Most of the occupants had made their way out to freedom and now only Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook and Fifty Guinea Watch were left.

Poised ready at the front of the drawer, the chequebook looked back at the watch. 

“Aren’t you coming then?”

“Well…” Fifty Guinea Watch twisted to and fro. “It can be an unpleasant world out there, you know. My last owner dented me with coins and scratched me with keys.”

Capital and Counties Bank Chequebook stared at him.“That’s _terrible.”_ He frowned. “But are you absolutely sure you want to stay here on your own?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

Fifty Guinea Watch smiled weakly. 

“If it’s all right with you, I think I’d rather do my time.”


End file.
